Cherry Blossoms On Ice
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: 8th story up! Summary: For hours, he'd stay there, enduring the discomfort of sitting on a branch but somehow, what he sees compensates for everything.
1. Severed Bonds

_Bold italics__- __sasuke's__ thoughts_

_Because __Uchi__ha__Sasuke__ is that cold but__ because of that, she'll never wither away._

_**Severed Bonds**_

"Sasuke….don't!"

"Take it back!"

His voice was of formidable command.

"Why Sasuke-kun? Why?" Karin said with pleading eyes.

"Take it back!" Sasuke was growing angrier by the second.

"No!"

Sasuke's grip grew tighter around her neck.

"Sasuke, if you continue, she might die," Suigetsu said, slightly pleading. Juugo just stood there looking panicked.

"Stop it Suigetsu, she will die if she doesn't take it back."

"OK Sasuke-kun," Karin said, almost out of air, "I'll…I'll take it back."

"I can't hear you, " Sasuke growled dangerously.

"I take it back!" Karin's face was now blue.

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu said.

"Louder!"

"I take it back! I'm sorry, I was wrong, she is not an idiot, she is not a stupid fangirl!"

Sasuke loosened his grip a little but still held it in place.

"What more?"

"I take it back that I'm better than her, I take it back that …."

"That what?" Sasuke asked, the dangerous edge still present I his voice.

"….that she…that she never really loved you…."

Sasuke let go of her so abruptly, she fell to the ground.

"Geez Sasuke, " Juugo said," would you kill your own teammates?"

Sasuke flashed his Sharingan and it was enough to silence Juugo.

As he was walking away, Karin's feeble voice said, as if in challenge, "Why is she so important to you anyway? I thought you severed all your bonds long ago."

Sasuke looked back at them. Juugo actually took a step back in fear of being hit by him. But Sasuke's face was unusually calm.

"I did," he said so quietly, they had to strain their ears to hear him. "I severed bonds…. but she had my

heart."

His other team mates' eyes widened at this. He looked at them with more intensity now.

"…and no matter what, you can't sever bonds with your heart…cause then, you can't live on."

He turned away from them and walked slowly back to their hideout.

"Why?" came Karin's voice once again but he walked on.

He himself had the same question. Why? Why did his frozen heart still beat?

_**And why for her?**_

Why did it have to when they'll never have a chance together? Why does he hold onto it when he knows they are to live different fates?

But he was a fool to ask. He always knew why.

He had to cling to that last bit of humanity. One she created for him. If only to repay what pain he has caused. So even if she didn't know, he knew all about it and somehow it eases the guilt.

_**Even if only I know…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh…pls. tell me if this is crappy or a miserable attempt to make Sasuke sentimental...so please review but be kind


	2. The Heart That Still Cares

_**Bold italics-**__sasuke's thoughts_

_**The Heart That Still Cares**_

"Sasuke-kun, no training for today, I have some business to attend to."

"Hn."

Kabuto walked in.

"Orochimaru-sama, I am ready."

"Let's go then," came the snaky voice of the legendary sannin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was bored. He wasn't training. He wasn't doing anything. So he ventured into the woods to train by himself.

After a few hours of training, he was a bit tired.

_But not too tired for the finishing touches_, he thought.

All at once, kunai and shuriken from different directions came flying at him. When the last of the kunais were flying towards him, he saw something some feet away that made him lose his concentration. He was then caught off guard as a kunai landed on his shoulder. Luckily it wasn't deep. He pulled out the kunai then walked towards that strange glinting object in the distance.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he got closer. When he was finally there, his eyes widened in recognition.

He was gone so fast; nobody would've seen him move. He was running deeper into weeds as if the devil were on his tail.

After a few minutes, he finally heard the sound of metal hitting metal and the sinister voice of the snake sannin.

He arrived into the clearing, eyes glaring at Orochimaru.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I see you've come."

"Is this the business you were going to attend to?"

Orochimaru smiled as if provoking him.

Sasuke looked at Kabuto and Naruto pause in midfight to look at him and then he looked at her, lying in the ground: bruised, bloodied and unconscious.

In an instant, Orochimaru was above her, about to stab her.

"No!"

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, he looked at his angry face then at his hand, still clutching the strands of bloody pink hair.

Orochimaru raised a brow.

"Why?"

Sasuke's face grew impassive.

"You're wasting your time. Leave them, they are no threat."

Kabuto looked at him suspiciously.

"You didn't train with me for something as useless as this," he added, now completely calm, collected and stoic.

Orochimaru chuckled a little but said nevertheless, "Let us go Kabuto, Sasuke is right, this is wasting time."

Kabuto abruptly went beside Orochimaru.

"Let's go," the snake sannin said.

Before he followed, Sasuke looked at Sakura then at Naruto.

But his eyes, they were not of anger or impassiveness, it was questioning and slightly worried.

"I will make sure she is safe, " said Naruto, answering his silent question.

"Do whatever you want," his eyes were blank once again, "get out of this place, the next time I see you, I'll kill you."

Naruto nodded then he carried Sakura and jumped to the trees to go back.

Sasuke waited until they were out of sight before he followed Orochimaru.

"What was that about Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing."

_**Everything.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pls review…thanks…reviews encourage me to write…thanks a lot and please, please review

Just push that cute little purple button down there…pretty please…


	3. Of Moonlight and Cherry Blossoms

_**Of Moonlight and Cherry Blossoms**_

On this cold dark night he looks up to the moon.

It is white and round-bright and imposing.

"Sasuke-kun, time to eat."

"Hn."

He stood up and followed his team mate back to the campfire they made earlier.

It was time to rest and so, not wanting to miss looking at the moon which somehow draws him to look, he volunteered to stay up.

He looked up. It was another night, another full moon, another day ended. Sometimes he would feel

melancholy about his life but his hatred was strong. He was focused on one goal.

_**Kill him.**_

Sometimes, he thought of what he would feel as he accomplished his goal.

Would he feel happy? Elated? Triumphant? Impassive?

_**The moon is mocking me.**_

The moon continued to shine, somehow brighter than it was earlier. The clouds do not even bother. The moonlight is too strong.

_**Just like him.**_

So he looked with spite to the moon. It was definitely mocking him, telling him he'll never be stronger than he is. Then its light considerably darkened.

_**Are you making fun of me?**_

He decided that the moon wasn't going to answer him anytime soon.

The wind blew hard suddenly and streaks of pink flew past him. He looked at where they were coming from, enthralled by the sudden burst of color in the dim night. He came to a clearing of cherry blossom trees.

_**The gods must be toying with me.**_

He looked around. They shone so brightly, dazzled so radiantly. It was an ethereal world as the blossoms would glow. They stood vibrant in the shower of moonlight and in the cool breeze.

_**Just like her.**_

This place brought back memories of her. She would always glow no matter what. She would always smile. And he, he would always hurt her.

_**Because I am as the **__**dobe**__** says: a bastard.**_

He continued to be entranced by the dancing cherry blossoms in the wind as he reminisced. That was when he decided to look at the moon again. This time it was inviting, bright but not blinding, steady but soft.

And then it came to him. She was probably thinking about him again.

_**I am too.**_

So he basked in the moonlight. Because this moon, this very same moon is shining on her too. They were both gazing on this moon, remembering. And it struck him that this moon was the only connection left. It was the one thing that doesn't separate them.

And suddenly, he adored the moon because it was sacred. It was kind. It told him that as sure as the moon shone, she has hope and she will wait. Even if it takes him years, even if it takes him forever, she will stay under the same moon and think about him and wait for him.

_**So, Sakura-**__**hime**__**, wait for me.**_

And the cherry blossoms danced in the wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, please review, please do…

Clicking that little purple button is all it takes…thanks


	4. The Heart of A Healer

_**AN: I think this will be a two-shot…please read and review..thanks**_

_**The Heart of A Healer**_

She wasn't as feisty as he expected her to be. Because right now, she looked every bit a princess sitting there….

…in a rock, in the middle of a clearing in a very deep forest.

And Karin was glaring daggers at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped to the fuming member of Sasuke's team.

"What's it to you?" she answered equally snappy.

Sasuke mentally sighed. _**This is going to be a long day.**_

This time, the pink-haired princess looked at him, eyes ablaze and questioning.

"Why am I here?"

Sasuke did not reply and this triggered a very annoying reaction from her.

"You bastard! You disappear for 4 freaking years, attempt to kill Naruto, ignore our pleas for you to come back and you…," she paused for effect because she was clearly frustrated, "you have the nerve to kidnap me?!"

Sasuke glared at her but she was oblivious to this because she continued her rant.

She stomped her leg in anger and suddenly, the formerly tranquil forest floor looked like broken pieces of glass.

"Whoah!" Suigetsu said, landing on his backside.

Even Sasuke had difficulty keeping his balance.

"Unbelievable! You are just unbelievable Sasuke-kun!" she continued regardless of the massive damage she has done.

Sasuke's head whipped up so fast when he heard that suffix.

She was still fuming.

_**But pretty**_, he grudgingly thought.

"I didn't kidnap you," he quietly said after a few moments of silence.

Sakura looked at him, still with questioning eyes.

"They did," he added.

And suddenly, Sakura remembered. It was the some rogue ninjas who kidnapped her, courtesy of the Akatsuki.

"Remember, hime?" Juugo said mockingly.

Sakura glared at him as Juugo turned away, amused.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Karin interrupted," Sasuke-kun, what will we do with her?"

Sakura looked at Karin as she used her suffix.

Sasuke looked at Sakura then at Karin, face impassive.

"Will we kill her?" Suigetsu asked.

"Of course we will", added Karin, "won't we, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura still sat there, incapable of panicking because, really, she was so mad and so bewildered right now to be scared.

"No."

Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo and Sakura all looked to him at this point?

"Why Sasuke-kun?"

"No," he just repeated.

"What? You're gonna keep me hostage?" she asked them.

"And do you think you're that precious for us to keep you hostage?" Karin asked.

Sakura glared but still she replied.

"Yes, I am that precious. Tsunade-shishou will come personally if you provoke Konoha."

Suigetsu and Juugo exchanged a look then snickered.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked them, glaring.

"Nothing, hime, nothing," Suigetsu answered.

"Will you stop calling her a princess?!" Karin snapped.

"Why Karin, you want us to call you one?" Juugo asked, laughing.

"Because honestly, Karin, you don't fit the title, unlike the pink hime here." At this, Suigetsu proceeded to ruffle Sakura's pink hair.

Karin looked slightly embarrassed.

"I dare you to do that again," Sakura said.

"Alright, I'm hands off, hime," Suigetsu replied, still amused.

Sasuke watched this scene almost amused. Oh, she was feisty all right. And Juugo and Suigetsu, amazingly has taken a liking to her.

After a few hours of Sakura being teased by both Juugo and Suigetsu, Karin walked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to go, it is almost nightfall."

Sasuke sighed, he knew this had to end. He stood up and the formerly lax Juugo and Suigetsu were suddenly alert.

"We have to go."

"Will you leave the hime here?"

"Yes."

Sakura then suddenly stood up, "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke looked at her, betraying no emotions.

"You can go back by yourself."

But Sakura remained silent. Sauke felt his heart drop.

_**I'm leaving her again…in the cold dark night.**_

As if reading his thoughts, Sakura whispered," just like before."

Sasuke continued to stare. The others were looking at him, waiting for a reaction.

But he cannot possibly react.

_**Because if I did, I don't know what would happen.**_

He took steps closer and closer until he was within earshot.

"You can't come," he whispered.

"I know," she replied.

And Sasuke was taken aback. Because he expected her to repeat those words to him.

_Flashback_

"_I'll come with you…"_

"_I love you with all my heart…"_

"_Please don't leave Sasuke-kun…"_

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry…."

Sakura nodded, tears flowing.

"You'll be fine," he added.

She just nodded.

"Move on, you don't love me, it's just an illusion."And as he said, he felt that his heart, his heart of ice would break. And she was crying again. So he walked away.

But just as he was about to disappear into the night, she said, " …but I do."

He stopped as she added," you know that, don't you? So don't fool yourself and don't make a fool out of me, because Sasuke-kun….you've always known that I do."

Sasuke just inclined his head and said, "Let's go."

He disappeared into the night with the confused Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin as he felt something wet in his eyes.

_**It is raining. Heaven cries for me, for the tears I cannot shed.**_

And he remembered Sakura.

"_You've always known I do…"_

_**Of course Sakura. You know I do.**_

* * *

_**AN:please review**_


	5. Onyx

**AN: this is the fifth oneshot, I decided to update early 'cause I found this, this was actually written a few weeks ago. This is in Karin's POV**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

_**Onyx**_

I have been travelling with him for so long. I have killed with him, served him, and loved him. And yet, after all this time, I still have not been able to extract anything, anything at all about his personality, about his real self, about even just a single thing beneath his stoic façade.

I know that at times he finds me annoying, I can see that, but as long as I am useful, he will not leave me behind. I thank Kami-sama for giving me my ability because at the very least, I am not easily expendable.

I take pride in knowing how to predict his reactions. After a very long time of observation, I have learned a few things about him. He doesn't like me, or anyone else for that matter, calling him Sasuke-kun . He gets ticked off; but what can I do, his name is music to my ears. He doesn't ever call me annoying. For some reason, even if I know he could punch me out of sheer irritation, he never says how annoying I am; I wonder why. And last, is that whenever we pass by a cherry blossom tree, he suggests we stop, then he would walk to the tree and sit and, much to my surprise, look calm and peaceful.

Then one day, I finally get to take a glimpse of his emotions.

I sensed two people with massive amounts of chakra. One was female and one is male.

"Sasuke-kun," I called him," there are two people ahead, ninjas, very huge chakras."

"Hn."

"They're only a short distance away, what do we do?"

"We fight of course," Suigetsu suggested.

"We don't need a diversion," he said.

We were about to go off-course when by some strange coincidence, there in the clearing stood the two ninjas I felt. A pink-haired girl and blonde boy, with Konoha forehead protectors.

"Why are they here?" he asked.

"I don't know, I felt them from a different location."

He activated his Sharingan. "Seems like the dobe learned some new tricks after all."

"You know them?"

He did not react. He just looked at both of them. He looked at the boy, with pride and brotherly love. It was a rare moment to see him release so much emotion. He looked at the boy with regret and affection and respect. I was truly shocked, I did not expect such a reaction, I was stunned beyond belief. I knew Suigetsu and Juugo were stunned too. Here was our leader, the dangerously powerful and stoic Uchiha Sasuke, looking at someone with so much emotions spilling out and I thought I have seen enough but then, he looked at her and it was a totally different thing. Whereas he looked at him with identifiable emotions, I cannot quite interpret what his eyes showed as he looked at her and yet he looked at her more earnestly, with more intensity and with more depth than he did the other boy.

Then she saw us. But she pretended she didn't. Instead, she tugged at the other boy to go the opposite direction. As they were walking away, she looked at us, no, she looked at him-the same way he looked at her. And right then and there, I felt my blood boil and blind rage started to come out of me but just as I was about to burst out, his voice woke me up from my reverie.

"It's time to go," he said, and so we left.

* * *

"Hey Karin, what are you doing here?" Juugo asked me as I was staring at the lake.

"Nothing."

"If it is Sasuke, you know he's not going to run off back to his village."

"I know that."

"Then is it about the girl?"

I looked at him quickly as he chuckled then became serious.

"You've seen how he looked at her."

I continued listening. Juugo, as many people don't know, knows a lot more about emotions than me, Suigetsu and Sasuke-kun combined.

"You've seen how different it is than anything else he shows."

"Juugo, I love him."

"I know but you have to know Karin that he can never repay that."

"Why? Why can't he? I am willing to do anything for him."

I knelt down as I felt the weight of my emotions.

Because, you've seen how he looked at her," he just repeated," I know you can't quite put it so I will give you the best explanation I can. It leaked of all the emotions he had probably felt in his lifetime. It showed regret, pain, fear, sadness, anger,guilt…."

Juugo sat down next to me while he looked at the lake I was staring at earlier.

"…and, Karin, it spoke of love."

My tears continued to flow. Not because of the realization that he was right but because I fooled myself. I've known it all along. Somehow I knew, from the first time I've seen how he looked at her, somehow, I knew I have lost.

The way I call him, the way he doesn't call me annoying, the way any cherry blossom tree calms him. It was all because of her, all his reactions were because of her. The way he treated everything that reminded him of her was sacred; if that is not love then I do not know what it is.

The day I finally get to take a glimpse of his emotions was the day I broke my heart.

* * *

Please do review, thanks.


	6. Void

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, however I will make sure Sasuke is!**

_**Void**_

It was all over. The whole area was messed up, the ground was burning, the sky was crying. The elements join in weeping for a brutal end to a lifelong goal. Two solitary figures lay on the ground, side by side. Two Uchihas. Brothers. Enemies.

He lay on the ground, bloody and weak.

At the first sight of him, she couldn't move from her place._ Is he dead? _She thought with horror._ No, he can't be._ When she finally had the strength and proper sense to allow herself to move closer, he started moving. She ran to his side, her tears starting to pour, trying to restrain him from moving any further, her heart breaking at the sight of such a fallen man. She did not know what to do; she was just as before._ Useless. Helpless_.

_Sasuke_, she whispered,_ Sasuke-kun, don't die_.

She caressed his pale cheek, lovingly, painfully. Then she wiped blood from the corners of his eyes-his eyes that weren't there. It was just a void, a void of impenetrable darkness.

"Sakura," he said, voice barely above a whisper, "Is that you Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun, it's me," she said gently.

His tears started to pour. Tears that were in the form of blood; it was all he could shed; it was all he could do to show her how he felt.

"I…can't see you," he said, almost hopelessly, reaching out to touch her face. "I'm sorry…"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura cried helplessly.

Kakashi stared in horror at Itachi's dead body.

"Sasuke won, didn't he Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked grimly, his tears too, starting to flow freely. But Kakashi was too stunned to answer. He was staring at two orbs in Itachis's hand-two crushed, red orbs.

He bent down and took them then looked at Sakura as she held onto Sasuke, violent tears staining her clear complexion. And for the first time in his life, Kakashi cried.

* * *

_Crash._

Sakura jerked awake as she heard the familiar sound of breaking things. She walked to the kitchen and saw broken plates. Sasuke was standing there, clutching the table so strongly; she was surprised it didn't break.

"Sasuke-kun," she said quietly, "are you alright?"

Sasuke merely nodded then attempted to walk away, yet breaking another plate as he bumped into the cupboard.

Sakura bent down and patiently cleaned the mess. She sighed in frustration. She wakes up to clean yet another mess. Then she heard a sound, barely audible, the sound of someone choking back tears.

She looked back, Sasuke was still in the same position he was earlier.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wro…."

"I'm useless," he said bitterly, "I can't do anything."

"That's not true Sasuke-kun."

"It's not?" he spat back, "Do you think I don't hear you sighing, sighing in frustration? You are tired of me."

"I am not, Sasuke-kun, I will never grow tired of you." She answered back.

"You lie!"

There was a moment of silence and Sakura's eyes grew in horror as blood started to flow from Sasuke's blindfold.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You're lying, he said coldly," you know you are."

"Sasuke-kun, don't think that."

"Why not Sakura? I am blind, can't you see? My eyes were taken!" Sasuke's voice then softened considerably, " even in death, he managed to take away something."

"Sasuke-kun, you are blind, not impaired anywhere else, you just can't see, you have all your other senses that you can use," Sakura raised her voice, incensed. Surprisingly, Sasuke did not react violently or proceed to shout at her.

Instead, he whispered, heartbreak apparent in his voice. "You don't understand," he said, "you don't understand a thing."

Sakura bent down to Sasuke, "then let me understand Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke took off his blindfold and looked at her. Yes, he looked at her with those nonexistent eyes, as if they were still there.

"I'm never going to see your smile again."

He reached out to touch Sakura's lips. Sakura suppressed the tears that are dying to break free, for his sake.

"I'm never going to see your eyes again."

His hand moved up to touch the corners of Sakura's eyes.

"I'm never going to see you again and Sakura," his voice, for the first time in his life, was filled with emotions, "that hurts more than anything."

The tears that were supposed to pour a while ago were now flowing freely down Sakura's face. She put her arms around Sasuke, all words unsaid, all feelings spelled in her embrace.

"I can't see you," he repeated. "All I see is void."

"Sasuke, I love you," she said firmly, his body considerably stiffer in her embrace. "And even if you can't hear, even if you can't speak, I will love you, as I have loved you even when you can't feel it, as I have loved you all along."

Sasuke's body was slowly rocked with sobs, his embrace tightening around Sakura. He was foolish; he knew that. She welcomed him with open arms, wept over him, have been so patient with him; if that was not love then he did not know what it is. And somehow, through the haze of everything, through the numbness of his eyes, through the feeling of liquid pouring out of his empty sockets, he felt his heart soar. Because she loved him. And he loved her. And the empty black void was slowly starting to lighten up.

--

**AN: Please do review…**


	7. Goodbye

**AN: ****Sorry for the delay in posting…here's the 7****th**** story…i'm sorry if it's short  
**

_**Goodbye**_

It was merely cruel coincidence that he would see her again.

It was nightfall and, exhausted from their journey, Team Hebi decided to stop for the night. They saw a town in the distance and so they decided to go there to rest then leave first thing in the morning. And, It was Karin's fault really. She just had to buy something, anything, before they left. Sasuke consented only because she would bug the hell out of him if he didn't- and Sasuke was not a patient man. And so that was the reason when, while looking bored and annoyed at a corner stall, Sasuke went stiff as he saw a flash of pink walk past him.

He shook his head, taking it for just his imagination when an all too familiar voice called out.

"Sakura-chan!"

With his inhuman speed, Sasuke turned around and walked away. He was not in the mood for a confrontation right now. All was fine, he was almost 5 stalls away when Karin called out to him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The flash of pink he saw earlier now looked at him. He had hoped she would look at Karin but no, her eyes were locked on him, a mixture of shock and disbelief apparent in those emerald orbs. He fully expected her to come to him, hug him, slap him, punch him maybe, but it was not the case as she slowly walked toward him.

When she was close enough, she stopped and whispered," Sasuke-kun."

"Go away," he said a tad bit too harshly. It was now pain that filled her eyes.

_I can see the pain living in your eyes  
And I know how hard you try  
You deserve to have much more  
_

"Even if you say that Sasuke-kun, you know I won't"

"You have no business with me."

"Sakura-chan, where have you bee-" The blonde was cut-off in mid sentence as he too stared at the avenger. Very slowly, he pulled Sakura to his back as if protecting her, glaring at his former team mate in the process.

As Sasuke-looked at them, he thought they really looked good together. Naruto would protect her, he knew it. And he also knew that Naruto, no matter how unbelievable it sounds, truly and sincerely loves her.

_I don't want to let you down  
I don't want to lead you on  
i don't want to hold you back  
From where you might belong  
_

But Sakura gently pushed Naruto aside and softly said, "Why? Why do you push me away," and her tears, those she held back the moment she saw him, silently poured.

He felt as if his heart would break. He never wanted to hurt her but he knew he didn't deserve her love, not one bit. He looked again at Naruto.

_You deserve the chance at the kind of love  
I'm not sure i'm worthy of  
Losing you is painful to me  
_

"Go away," he repeated.

_  
_"Why do you push me away," she repeated. "Why do you keep it all to yourself?"

_You would never ask me why  
My heart is so disguised  
I just can't live a lie anymore  
I would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make you cry  
There's nothing left to say but goodbye  
_

He hurt her again and he knew it. Every time they meet, she would just get hurt and he would have to just keep up his façade of being a human version of an ice cube. He turned away once again from the woman he loved but this time, he didn't say thank you, instead he whispered," Goodbye."

He was answered with silent sobbing and he had to resist the urge to just turn back to her and hold her and whisper that everything is going to be alright. But he can't do that. She deserved more than him, a lot more. She would only cry when she's with him and can't take that. He simply can't.

_Though it's gonna hurt us both  
There's no other way than to say goodbye_

_**So, Sakura, goodbye.**_

* * *

**AN: I do not own the song, it is entitled Goodbye by Air Supply. Please review…thanks**


	8. Healing

**AN: **I'm sorry for taking so long to post a new story, I was kinda busy with my other fics but here it is, the latest installment. Please forgive the retarded concept…It's longer and it's not as dark and depressing as the earlier stories, as I notice a lot of sniffs and cries in the reviews….enjoy! and please review!

I also want to clarify that each chapter is a separate story…chapters are not connected whatsoever. I see that a few are confused, sorry 'bout that.

**Dedication: **kawaiikaze.favz- for being more than grateful for my beta-ing and being so kind

* * *

_**Healing**_

No one really understands Uchiha Sasuke.

He is stoic, dangerous, mysterious and powerful. But then, he is also appealing and handsome; quite handsome indeed.

And then there was this desire for revenge, joining Orochimaru and allowing himself to be a ruthless killing machine.

Yes, no one really understands Uchiha Sasuke, even when they say they do.

* * *

For nights, he would just stay there and watch, enduring the discomfort of sitting on a branch.

Somehow, what he sees compensates for anything: discomfort, exhaustion and everything else.

Sakura was appalled when she first saw him.

She didn't know what was more shocking: that Sasuke was outside her window or that he was there every night without her even noticing.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke did not reply. He instead looked in another direction. Attempting to know why he was there, Sakura persisted.

"Won't you go home now?"

"Hn."

With that, Sasuke jumped down and went his way, leaving Sakura puzzled.

Imagine how puzzled she was when Sasuke showed up the next night.

He was just sitting there, looking at her.

"Umm…Sasuke-kun, is there something you want to say?"

"Hn."

"Okay then, I'll go to sleep."

* * *

That was a lie, though. How could she possibly go to sleep when he was just outside, watching her?

And she wasn't an idiot, that she would be completely puzzled about his intentions. But she was scared to let those childish feelings take over her again. She wouldn't want to get hurt again.

Ever since Sasuke came back, bruised, bloody and near death, with Naruto dragging him along, he never said a single word to her.

She was distraught, of course, but she knew better and, being Sakura, she never forced him.

However, she did force Tsunade but even she said she knew nothing. Even Naruto couldn't give any solid story as to when he found him. Apparently, no one knew and she sought a little comfort from that. Sasuke just decided to shut up, take every punishment given to him, fulfilling every mission and endured the questions of everyone. He would not speak about those years he was gone.

And Sakura could only wonder what this man was doing, watching her every night.

So succeeding nights came and soon Sakura grew used to the presence of the Uchiha.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she would say before she would tuck in.

"Hn," he would reply.

* * *

All the people just think Sasuke is a handsome, brooding avenger; traitor to the village and Orochimaru's apprentice.

No one understands him; sometimes, even himself.

* * *

Sakura was shocked one particular night to find a tree branch empty before she got to bed.

"Why isn't Sasuke-kun here?"

But after she took a shower, the Uchiha was already perched on that branch.

"You're late."

"Hn."

"Goodnight then."

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura was the best medic nin in the village. It turns out that Kakashi was right, she could surpass Tsunade.

The hospital was a very busy place. There were a lot of patients ranging from the minor problems to those disastrous ones. It would either be a young boy with a tummy ache to an ANBU nearing death.

But today, the crowd has suddenly increased in number.

"Sakura-sempai," a nurse said,"Here is you're assignment for today."

Sakura took the clipboard wondering why the heck the nurse's face was red. When she read it, though, she understood.

_Ah, so it's time for Sasuke's physical exam._

"Sakura-sempai is so lucky," a nurse said.

Sakura would blush if she wasn't annoyed at the sheer number of virtually fine people in the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting comfortably on a hospital bed when she entered.

"So, Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"Aa."

"Let's get this over with."

Sakura checked his muscles, asking occasionally if they felt fine.

"That's it, you're perfectly fine Sasuke-kun," she said after a while."

"Aa."

"Where are you going now?"

"Training."

"Ah, so you can go now."

"Hn," he said as he started to walk out.

He paused at the door.

"I'll see you later."

Sakura did a double take at him. He just smirked as he walked out. Now was Sakura's time to blush.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived later that evening, Sakura was already sleeping. But she left a cup of tea and a blanket for him.

"She must be tired," he thought.

And so he reveled at the taste of the calming tea and watched her, as he would always do.

Like a drug, just the sight of her sleeping would let him momentarily forget about everything.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun"

"Aa?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Sakura was getting tired of this.

"Why won't you tell anybody anything?"

Sasuke glared at her. Sakura heaved a sigh.

"Why are you here?"

He glared harder.

"At least give me that."

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh. He should answer this. It's inevitable anyway.

"Because it calms me."

Sakura looked at him. She wasn't expecting an answer; much more so an answer as trivial as that.

She was glad he gave an answer, though.

* * *

Kakashi was a good ninja; above average, even. He was even in the bingo book because he was so strong.

But for a moment he doubted his abilities, he doubted his sharingan.

"Is that Sasuke?"

It would have been shocking enough for any person to see Sasuke sitting on a branch in the middle of the night.

But there's more. He was directly outside Haruno Sakura's window and still, it doesn't end there. He was listening, actually listening, to Sakura's animated impression of something.

Kakashi rubbed his eye.

Ooh, this one, he better know about.

* * *

Sasuke was training when Kakashi suddenly showed up.

It wasn't really great timing because he was almost hit by a kunai as he "poofed" in.

"Yo"

"Kakashi"

"Want to spar?"

Sasuke raised a quizzical brow.

"What do you need Kakashi?"

"What? Nothing," he said with fake innocence.

"Do I have to force it out of you?"

Kakashi, deciding he valued his life, admitted defeat.

"Okay, what were you doing last night?"

At this, Sasuke stiffened.

"So you saw"

"Yes"

Now Kakashi was amused.

"You don't understand."

"Then make me."

Kakashi was enjoying Sasuke's discomfort and Sasuke knew it.

"It calms me."

"Excuse me?"

Kakashi wasn't sure he heard right.

"What calms you?"

Sasuke glared at him but answered nonetheless.

"Her presence.."

"Oh, so you like her?"

"No"

"Liar"

Sasuke glared at him while suppressing a blush.

Well, did he like her? Sasuke didn't know. He will protect her, but like her?

On the other hand, he wasn't even sure she still likes him. She would talk to him before bed and she would call him Sasuke-kun but he didn't feel it. The warmth that was always there when they were children just grew a little cold.

Sure, she was still a friend but does she still like him?

"Fine," Kakashi said, breaking Sasuke's chain of thoughts, "I won't force you to say anything but you should think about it."

"About what?"

"Why her presence calms you."

And then Kakashi was gone.

* * *

"You calm me," he said unblinkingly one night as he sat on his usual branch.

Sakura did a double take. She just walked to the window, drying her hair after a shower. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, "he said stoically, never tearing his gaze away from her. She looked confused, of course.

"Why is that?"

He didn't reply, he only looked at her. She crossed her arms over her chest. Finally, after a few minutes,

he spoke again.

"I thought about it."

Sakura still looked confused and Sasuke continued his supposed monologue-like dialogue with Sakura.

"Kakashi told me to think about it," he added seriously. Sakura sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about Sasuke-kun."

"I thought about it," he said again. Sakura creased her brows. "I came up with an answer," he added passively, although a light tinge of scarlet grazed his pale cheeks.

"I like you," he said all of a sudden that Sakura had to stop her eyes from bulging out and her jaw from dropping.

"E…excuse me?"

Sasuke just looked at her, the blush threatening to engulf his complexion now more persistent.

"Excuse me," she repeated, incredulous.

Sasuke abruptly jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. Sakura looked down as Sasuke raised his head to call out to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow night and I'll tell you," he said softly.

Sakura just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you what happened," he said firmly that time. Then he walked away.

Sakura turned back to her empty room and allowed herself to fall from the bed. Then she stood up as she remembered something. She walked back to her window.

"Sasuke!"

His retreating form looked back at her

"You must know," she said breathlessly, "that nothing has changed."

He nodded slightly and continued his way home. But he cannot stop the tiniest of smiles from gracing his face because from what he heard, she liked him too.

And he knew that from then on, he would heal. From then on, she would heal him.

* * *

**AN:** is it lame? Please review? make this world a better place…teehee

And for ShikaIno fans out there, I'll have a new story up, it's a collaboration with Conspicuous Pink and it'll be entitled **Overture to Entropy**

Here's the summary: It was simply a dare but dares are stupid and they can lead to unexpected kisses, memories and all things in between. Who knew that after so long, they still had a connection? Then the prettiest girl is suddenly talking to the laziest genius; it could be trouble brewing or possibly...love? ShikaIno. AU.


End file.
